The Continuing Lifes Of Boy Meets World
by bloomsangel
Summary: How is their life in New York? Has Eric found romance? How are things with Shawn and Angela? How are Cory and Topanga doing? How are Jack and Rachel getting on? Find out! Chapter 13 added! Please read and review!
1. A New Life

The Continuing Lifes of Boy Meets World  
  
We're all probably wondering what has happened since Cory, Topanga, Eric, Jack, Rachel, etc. left for New York, and since Angela left for Europe with her father. Let's find out..  
  
Chapter 1-A New Life They had been on the plane for hours! The excitement had welled up inside Topanga, though there was also a knot in her stomach. What if she didn't like New York? What if New York didn't like her? It was like going to a new school. You really didn't know anybody there. But Topanga was lucky. Because she did know that she had her friends. So it wasn't completely unfamiliar. Topanga sighed. She'd worry about it when she got there.  
  
Cory smiled from behind his magazine. He could imagine Mr.Feeny. Letting his plants drink the water he provided. He could imagine Joshua-his little brother curiously looking from behind the fence. As he had once done. He could imagine his dad rushing to work..newspaper in one hand and money to buy coffee at a nearby gas station in another. He could just see his mother, Amy, drinking her coffee thoughtfully as she watched Joshua from through the window. Cory chuckled under his breath. He already missed his home. But he'd have another life in New York. And maybe after time, New York might seem like home.  
  
Shawn could think of nothing else but Angela. What was she doing in Europe? Had she met a guy? Shawn shivered at the thought. But then straightened up. Any guy trying for Angela had to get through him first. And that wasn't going to happen. At least, he hoped not. What was he saying? Of course it wasn't going to happen! He wasn't going to let it. He loved Angela. And Angela loved him. That was that.  
  
Eric stared over at Jack and Rachel and sniffed disapprovingly. Rachel was too good for Jack. Jack was a rat. But rat as Jack was, Jack was his best friend-and Shawn's brother so he had no choice but to "go with the flow". Eric wanted Rachel so bad that he felt like he just wanted to stand up and scream out. But he couldn't. And he knew that if he tried no sound would come out. He definitely loved Rachel. The feeling was indescribable. Eric felt that he was in a difficult position. He bestfriend was going out with the woman that he loved. And Eric could say nothing against it. He couldn't tell Jack how he really felt. But hey, maybe there were some nice single ladies in New York..Eric could look forward to that. Right?  
  
Jack and Rachel whispered to eachother and laughed. Eric looked over a few times, and it got them thinking.Eric definitely didn't like that it was Jack with Rachel and not him. Jack always got the feeling that Eric wanted Rachel. Bad. And that he was very jealous of Jack. Even though he said he wasn't. Jack knew he was pretending. Oh yes. But Jack and Rachel were together. And if Eric didn't like that, that was just too bad. And nothing was going to change in New York. Noth-ing. Rachel knew that Eric had been acting odd lately but, why? Rachel was completely clueless. The possibilities were stacking up in her head. But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a jolt. The plane had landed. Rachel looked out the window. There, shining brilliantly in the sun, stood New York. 


	2. Welcome To New York

Chapter 2-Welcome To New York Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. She had dreamed of this place since she was little, and now she was there! It was better than she had imagined-With the tops of the buildings going through the clouds. It seemed like they never ended-as though they reached for the stars. Topanga was smiling. Thoughts racing like rocket-ships in her mind. This was her new home. Cory and Topanga exchanged a smile. Neither of them could wait to start the life that awaited them. They knew it would be a happy one-With their strong love, Cory could see no way for it to falter. Either could Topanga. And they knew it wouldn't. Just because her parent's love didn't last, didn't mean hers would. Because their love was true. There was no doubt about it.  
  
Shawn was still thinking of Angela. He was deep in thought. Her sweet, chocolate skin tone. Those chestnut eyes. Her slim tall body.. "Shawny"! The voice was distant in his mind. The way she held him and her laugh..Like the sunsetting above the water. Only more beautiful. "Shawny"! The voice was a little more clear, and a little louder. But Shawn took no notice. "SHAWN HUNTER'! Shawn jolted quickly from his thoughts. "Huh-wha"? Shawn shook his head. "What is it Core"? "Well finally"! Exclaimed Cory slightly flustered. "I got something Topanga"! "Shawn's up"! Topanga smiled. "That's good Cory". "Now come on boys". "Let's go see our new home". "Does that mean we get to check out the chics"? Topanga smiled. "Yes Eric". "You can check out the chics". Cory shook his head. "Only Eric". "Yup". Shawn replied distantly. "Hey Shawny are you okay"? "You don't seem like your um, all here". "Yeah Core I'm fine". "Ok, I'm your sure". "Yes I'm sure". Shawn snapped. Cory held up his hands. "Sorry". He said. And he ran and caught up to Topanga. "Whoa man". Eric was surprised at his sudden outburst. "ER- IC".... Shawn began. Eric knew that was his que. He stopped talking and started yelling "Hey wait up lil bro"! So that that the whole airport stared. Cory and Topanga ignored him and kept walking. Shawn couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. The whole scene was funny. Shawn knew that Topanga and Cory could hear Eric perfectly well. They were just choosing not to notice.  
  
Shawn must have stopped and gone into space again because he heard Jack's voice and Rachel gently prodding him with her finger. "Shawn"? Asked Rachel gently. Shawn shook his head and straightened up. "Um, hi"? Rachel looked at him with concern. "Are you okay Shawn"? Asked Rachel "Yeah man maybe you should get some sleep tonight". Added Jack. "Where is everyone"? Asked Shawn "They've all gone Shawn". Answered Rachel. "Yeah man we almost left you here". Cory and Topanga and Eric are outside waiting. "Oh". Said Shawn "I guess we better go too then". Shawn said as he eyed more passengers coming in to go on another trip. "Yeeeup that might be a good idea". Said Rachel as she noticed too. Shawn started to move but Jack stopped him. "Look man if you ever need anything you talk to me ok"? "Brother to brother". Said Jack as he held Shawn's shoulder. "Ok thanks Jack". "No problem man". And they walked out of the plane and met up with Cory, Topanga, Eric, and Rachel who must have gone when Jack and Shawn were talking.  
  
They called from the airport and rented a car. It would have to do until they all bought one. But first they needed money. And to get money they needed a job. (Cory already had some in his account of course. They all did.) The car was brought over by one of the agents. "Thank-you very much". Said Cory as he shook the man's hand. Cory Matthews and my wife Topanga. (the others stood with their hands on their hips) The man nodded and went off into another person's vehicle. They got into the car. After driving for around 45 minutes, the reached an apartment building. Topanga didn't understand. Cory told her they were just going to a hotel. She remained silent. She knew the others had gotten apartments elsewhere, but were spending the night with them. That, however, was supposed to be in a hotel. Cory parked in a covered parking area, and they silently got out of the car. Topanga drank it all in. It was beautiful. The went into the building, and Cory got a key from the manager. He pocketed it, and they all went up an elevator. They walked down a hall, and reached a door. 110. Cory drew the key from his pocket and opened it. There stood a well furnished room. Beautiful and homey. "Topanga". Said Cory "Welcome to our home". 


	3. A New Home

Chapter 3-A New Home  
  
Topanga stood in awe. She looked at Cory questioningly. "Cory". "It's beautiful". "But". "How"? Cory grinned. "Wanna tell her Eric"? "Ok lil bro". Replied Eric "You see Pangers, we all pitched in". "As it was, Cory had a little money of his own but not near enough to buy this". "Cory let us all in on the plan.." "He wanted to surprise you with a house of your own". "So we all decided to help". "Rachel loaned some money to Cory, Jack loaned some money to Cory, Alan & Amy loaned just a TINY bit, Topanga's dad and his girlfriend loaned quite a bit, (Topanga shifted her feet) even Trailer boy pitched in"! (Shawn felt upset at first when Eric had called him that. But he knew well enough to know that Eric meant nothing by it. So he smiled) "Angela also helped out".. "She had it sent here specially". "Suprisingly". Chimed in Shawn "Eric over there lent a couple hundred". "Well, I had already bought all the Strawberry Shortcake dolls anyway". "I just didn't know what to do with the rest". (The others glanced at Eric oddly. But they all knew Eric enough to know that he was odd) "Don't worry about paying me back lil bro". "They're paying me pretty good money over at McDonalds". "I'll just have to wait until they come up with more Strawberry Shortcake stuff". Sighed Eric (Everyone else pretended not to hear)  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me either". Said Jack "My dads filthy rich". "Even if I was stupid and spent all my money on Strawberry Shortcake dolls, my dad'd still pay me". Eric glared at him. "I'll have you know that Strawberry Shortcake dolls are not stupid"! "They smell good"! "I wish every girl smelt like that".. Said Eric distantly "You think the New York girls will smell like em"? "The Philly girls sure didn't".. "Um.yeeeeeeah".. "We'll".. "See Eric". Said Topanga "Well come on Topanga"! "This is our home now"! "Lets go in"! And they all followed the enthusiastic Cory into their home. (it even had a small nook!)  
  
Topanga stared around her new home. Completely shocked and speechless. It must have been planned for months. Furniture lay all over. There was even a new coffee machine! "Cory this is all so wonderful". Said Topanga "But where are you going to get the money to pay back everyone"? (except those who had protested) "Oh". Said Cory as he began. "We have everything we need here Topanga". Topanga looked at him questioningly. Yes, there was a couch, and a leather chair, and a cabinet to hold their television and stereo, (they were in the living room) But surely there wasn't a bed or anything. "We don't have some things". "But we can just move stuff from our old home as well". Said Cory Topanga entered the bedroom. Not a scratch. It was beautiful.. "Cory".. "I".. "I just don't know what to say"! Said Topanga as she sqeezed those first words out of her mouth. "Say I love it Cory". "Thank-you". "Oh Cory it's wonderful"! "Thank-you so much"! And with that she ran into Cory's arms. Those strong soft arms in which she felt so safe and protected. Now to just move in. "We'll start moving our stuff from our old home soon". Said Cory-Still holding Topanga. And with that the three sat on the couch and drank some coffee.  
  
TUNE INTO THE NXT CHAPTER TO READTHE NEXT PART-MOVING IN! 


	4. Chapter 4The Plans w A Suprise On Top

Chapter 4-The Plans with a surprise on top. It was settled. Mr.Feeny, Amy, Topanga's mother, Alan, and with the help of 11 box boys would stick Topanga's and Cory's belongings into boxes and take them on the plane. A large moving van would help get the boxes into the plane, and another moving van would be in New York to help get the boxes out, and bring them down to where Cory and Topanga were. The 15 people would rent a large van, and drive to where the gang were. While there they could help unpack, and could visit as well as see the home.  
  
It was 11:00, and Topanga told Cory that she would go to bed so she could get up early tomorrow morning without being too tired for her monthly check- up. "Sounds great dawling". Said Cory as he held her and kissed her. Shawn smiled, and said "Yeah Core we should all get into bed". "They are going to be here tomorrow". "Yes, my Shawn you are right". "Oh..!" Eric whined "But I'm not tired"! "Eric." Said Rachel "I unpacked your Strawberry Shortcake dolls." Said Rachel "You can sleep with um,"-"GINGERSNAP"! Yelled Eric as Rachel withdrew a small, cute, brown doll with black hair that smelt like gingerbread. "But I wanna sleep with orange blossom tonight Rachel"! Whined Eric again Rachel rummaged once more, and withdrew a small doll with an orange outfit that smelt like orange candy. Rachel knew this could be no other doll but orange blossom. Sure enough, "ORANGE BLOSSOM"! Eric shouted this time He ran to Rachel and snatched her. "OH ORANGE BLOSSOM"! "I'm so, so, sorry that I left you in that dark, cold box". "I missed you so much"! Cried Eric "That mean, mean, Jack put you in here". "But at least that nice, nice Rachel found you"! "And you didn't lose your smell"! "Oh this is the happiest day of my life"! Bellowed Eric crying tears of joy. The others exchanged glances.  
  
Eric went to bed before anyone else. As Jack, Rachel, Topanga, and Cory went in to see if it was safe, Eric held the doll against his chest smiling. Eric was also talking in his sleep. "Oh Lana, you smell exactly like Orange Blossom"! "The philly girls never smelt like that"! "I'm gonna stay in New York forever and ever"! "Ok my Shawn.." "Let's leave Eric to dream his fantasies about the New York girls and their scent". Topanga blinked. "Yes that would be a good idea". Said Topanga. "Now I'm going to bed". Said Topanga with a definite tone in her voice that said: I'm going to bed and you better too or else. "Ok Panga". And they all slept on the floor that night with blankets. Though it was surprisingly comfortable. Shawn dreamt of Angela. Eric, well, we know what Eric dreamed about. Cory dreamed of his family, and Jack and Rachel dreamt of how stupid Eric was and how fortunate they were not to be so stupid as him.  
  
They woke-up to a sunny day. First to go to bed, Eric was last to wake-up. Topanga was first. She got dressed and pulled her hair back. There was no need for make-up today. But a little blush couldn't hurt. She applied just a little. Cory woke-up just as she was finishing with the blush. "You look beautiful Panga". "Why thank-you Cory". They smiled at eachother and hugged. Cory, as usual, took about an hour in the bathroom. (Cory was a little girlie in that way) Shawn pounded on the door. "COR-EEEEEEEE"! "GET OUT"! "I'm trying my Shawn but you can't rush one who is in the bathroom"! "YOU WANNA BET"!? "CORY MATTHEWS WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU DO IN THERE"? "IS THERE LIKE, ANOTHER WORLD BEHIND THE MIRROR THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT"? "Don't speak illy of other worlds my Shawn". "We never know what lurks beneath our mirrors or toilets". Shawn rolled his eyes. "Cory, I'm gonna tell you one more time: GET OUT"! "Now my Shawn, my mother taught me to be polite". "What's the magic word, Shawny"? Shawn moulded his hands into tight red and white fists. "PLEASE". He sqeezed out painfully. Cory opened the door. "You see my Shawn"? "All you gotta do is say the magic word, and magic things happen. Cory winked. Eric remained asleep. Rachel had gone with Topanga to the doctors for Topanga's monthly check-up. (the clinic was just down the road) Jack stretched an yawned as we spoke, muttering darkly about all Shawn's racket. Shawn left the bathroom just as Jack went in. Still muttering. And Eric was still asleep, STILL clutching the doll tightly. Meanwhile at the clinic...  
  
Topanga sat in the waiting room with Rachel, watching the little kids play in the playroom nextdoor. She couldn't hear through the glass window, but she smiled as they played. Topanga clicked her tongue impatiently. Finally: "Topanga Matthews"! Called the nurse. Topanga followed the nurse down the dimly lit hall, and caught glimpses of many patients. She took no notice. Finally she reached Dr.Sierra's office. Brooklyn Sierra. The nurse nodded and left. "Ah yes". "My favorite patient". Topanga sat on the chair. Brooklyn Sierra was young. Not much older than her. 8 yrs maybe.. Topanga sat for her weekly check-up. "Oh"! Said the Dr. "What a surprise"! "Topanga"? "Your pregnant"! 


	5. Chapter 5The Good News, And The Shocking

Chapter 5-The Good News, and the Shocking News.  
  
"I'm..what"? Asked Topanga, though she heard perfectly well what Dr.Sierra had said. "You're pregnant". Brooklyn repeated herself "Congratulations Topanga". The blush was doing nothing for Topanga. She was paler than newly fallen snow. Topanga's hand was shaking. She didn't know what to say next. Topanga was in shock. This news was just so un-called for-she hadn't even been thinking about having a child yet! Topanga now had so much more to worry about-They had just arrived in New York. Topanga didn't have a job. Cory didn't have a job. Nobody had a job. No job meant no money. The thoughts swam in Topanga's head, drowning one another. Topanga remembered what Cory's mother-Amy had said to Cory as they had left. The words resounded in Topanga's head-like Amy had been talking at that second. Distantly she heard them-"And Cory". She had said sternly. "Don't get Topanga pregnant until your absolutely ready". Absolutely ready. The thought echoed non-stop. Absolutely ready. That was the opposite of what they were. They were far from ready. What would Cory do? What was going to happen? Topanga was so confused. She wanted to scream out. Topanga wasn't ready yet. She just wasn't. Even though she did want a child, she wasn't ready.  
  
Topanga knew her options. She could continue to let the baby grow, or she could kill it. Which was something she would never do. It was cruel, and Topanga knew it. Topanga made up her mind. She was not going to kill the baby. No matter what the situation. Topanga had always despised the people who had killed babies that they didn't want. It wasn't the baby's fault it was going to be born. But it had to suffer anyway. Topanga wasn't going to be one of those people. This was going to be her baby. No matter what. "I..just didn't know". Said Topanga "I know". Said Dr.Sierra "It does come as quite a surprise to most". "Y-yeah I guess it would". Said Topanga as she held her hand in an effort to make it stop shaking. "An-anyway I have to go and um, talk to Cory". Dr.Sierra smiled. "Ok Topanga". "Will you be coming next week"? "Because I'll still need you to come weekly". "Especially now that-"Yes I know" Cut in Topanga, nervous to hear the end of the sentence. "Yes I will come next week". Said Topanga-the shaking had gone into her voice then. "Thank-you Dr.Sierra and goodbye". Topanga said shortly, just wanting to leave and completely un-aware of anything she was saying. Dr.Sierra smiled once again. "Ok Topanga good-bye and congratulations again". Topanga nodded her head and walked quickly to the waiting room, where Rachel was reading a magazine.'  
  
"C'-c'mon Rachel let's leave I want to go home". Tears began to well up in Topanga's eyes, she was scared. "Ok Topanga so how did it-go"? Finished Rachel as she put down the magazine and saw Topanga's face. "Oh Topanga honey what's wrong"? Asked Rachel-so unsure and so concerned. Topanga said nothing and walked out of the building. Rachel ran and caught up with her. She stopped Topanga. Topanga turned around. Tears flooded her eyes and her nose was red and her eyes bloodshot. Rachel felt pain in seeing her friend so upset. Tears streamed down her cheeks and left red marks. "Rachel I'm just so scared"! Cried Topanga-sobbing. Rachel went and sat her down in the shade of a tree. Rachel then sat with her. "Topanga"? "What happened"? Asked Rachel gently, giving Topanga a hug. "Oh Rachel".. "Rachel"! Rachel looked at her with a soft colour in her eyes and gentle concern. "I'm-I'm"! "You can do it Topanga". "Just let it out". "I'm pregnant"! Topanga almost screamed it. "Oh Topanga"! "Topanga you should be happy"! "Why are you so upset"? "Cory has no job"! "I have no job"! "Rachel don't you see"? "We have no money"! "We only just got here"! "What is Cory going to do"? "What's he going to say"? "HOW'S HE GOING TO FEEL?! Cried Topanga-so scared and unsure. "Topanga, we'll find a way". "You know that Cory's applied for jobs and is waiting to hear back". "He's bound to find something soon"! "Topanga this is going to be great"! "You can even start thinking of names for it-I'll help and Angela will too". "And you and I both know Cory will have lots of suggestions". Rachel smiled as she said this. "We can even start buying clothes for it"! "A crib"! "Bibs"! "A cute stroller and little caps for it's little head with peachfuzz". Topanga smiled and the tears stopped. "Things will work out great"! "Thank-you Rachel". "This means a lot to me". "So what're friends for"? Said Rachel with a grin. And with that they walked to the apartment.  
  
As they got in the door, Cory stood waiting. "Hello dawling". Said Cory with a kiss. Rachel hung up her coat. Topanga was about to, but Cory took it off with a "Oh no dawling let me". Topanga hugged and kissed him. Cory always made her feel so much better and carefree. "Topanga I have some news"..! Said Cory mysteriously. "Yeah so do I Cory". "But why don't you go first"? Said Topanga quickly. Cory did not detect the worry in her voice. "Ok Dawling". "I got a job"! "Oh Cory that's wonderful"! "Where"?! "Oh I'm a waiter at that fancy French restaurant down the road". "Tips and everything"! "It pays really good Topanga"! "We'll have enough for our bills and our food and even some left over"! Topanga felt good. "Congratulations Cory"! Topanga kissed him. "I'm so proud of you"! "Thank you dawling". "Now what was your news"? Asked Cory curiously.  
  
She was about to tell him to nevermind, but Rachel looked at her sternly. "Cory, um, I, you see, I'm, um". Cory looked at her. "Are you okay Panga"? "F-fine". "Cory"? "Yes Topanga"? Said Cory somewhat worried. "I'm- pregnant". Topanga's hand shook once again, and the blush continued to be useless. Her whole body shook. Cory smiled at her. Cory knew she was scared and confused. And very worried. He took her in his arms. "We're going to be parents honey". "Be proud". "And I know that no one will make a better mother than you". Cory and Topanga kissed. Topanga felt so good. Cory felt good too. "Let's get ready honey". Said Cory softly. "They're all going to be here soon". Topanga smiled. The kissed and then they got ready for the arrival of the group. And there was even a little surprise for Shawn. 


	6. Chapter 6Shawn's Transformation

Before I start Chapter 6, I would like to apoligize for the delay. But I'll try and make it up to everyone in this chapter. I would also like to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story! It's great to read them and I love to hear from you. You are all very talented and I encourage everyone to keep writing. I have a few thank- yous I would like to say. To: Shawna (Cre8tvWrtr) -Shawna you are such and amazing writer and thank-you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I'm glad you are enjoying it. hallee87-Thanks for your reviews and I love to hear from you. shnoba-Thank-you for your positive feedback on my story. What you said was really nice so thanks! Elane-Thanks for your review! ( And To: My amazing friend Daniel- (cooldud12345678901) You are a great friend thank you so much. Thank you for your review on my story. I've seen some of your work @ school so you should definitely keep writing. You have been great to me; you're a great person to talk to and a feel a lot better since what happened between me and u know who happened. Thanks for being such a great friend. I couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
Thanks again every1 and I look forward to your reviews. -Alaina  
  
Chapter 6-Shawn's transformation  
  
The preparations were made. Now all they could do was wait. Cory sat in the chair, holding Topanga in his arms who was still scared. But she felt a lot better since Cory had taken it so well. She loved Cory so much. There was no doubt about it. Cory rubbed Topanga's back with his hand. He loved her more than words could say. And was proud and the happiest man in the world to have her as his wife.  
  
Shawn sat in the other chair, looking out the window thoughtfully. He was, indeed, thinking of Angela. He missed her. He wanted to scream out-he NEEDED to scream out. But he couldn't. Angela was in Europe. And there was absoulutly nothing he could do about it. Shawn knew he needed her. His heart was made up on that. But what he didn't know was that he was going to see her sooner then he thought. However that possibility wasn't in his mind. Angela was far, far, away. Sitting at a table eating there. He could see those lips-OH THE DESIRE TO KISS THOSE LIPS! The fire in his heart was BURNING! Shawn felt like he would die if he couldn't. But, Shawn couldn't. He felt like he WAS dying on the inside. He needed her so bad. Nobody seemed to understand that! It made Shawn so mad. Cory and Topanga couldn't understand. Anger welled up inside him. They had eachother. All the time. 24/7. The anger went even higher up inside him. Towering like the shadow of a giant. But then the giant shrunk. It wasn't their fault they couldn't understand. They couldn't help it. Shawn sighed and continued looking out the window. There was much use getting angry about something that wouldn't happen. Shawn would just have to wait and wonder. The thought nearly made him cry. He was frustrated! It was like being in a room where the walls were closing in on him. He was trying to get out! But he simply couldn't! And he fell down onto his knees in that room and cried. He gave up. And as he was staring out that window he wanted to give up like the Shawn in that room. But the fire in his heart drove him not to. He never would. If he died because of it.  
  
They waited for hours. Not moving from their exact spots. Then they heard a large truck pull up outside. Cory jerked his head up, but the other two seemed not to notice. They did, but they didn't move. Cory listened as the doors on each side of the truck shut, and the storage part of the truck got opened up. There was rattling; Cory's eyes moved to the side window. (Not the one Shawn was at) He caught glimpses of people carrying boxes. Yes it was definitely them. He heard the door to the apartment buildings open, and each person trudged in. Then Cory heard nothing but silence.  
  
But three minutes later there was a knock at the door. They must have taken the elevator because they were there so fast-and if they had been using the stairs Cory would have heard them climbing. Cory stood up gently, still holding Topanga. He tenderly placed her on the chair, and gingerly let go of her hand. Topanga straightened slightly in the chair, trying to look normal for the guests. Shawn seemed un-aware of what was going on in the present completely. He remained in the position he'd been in for hours.  
  
Cory opened the door. His parents were at the front of the large gang. "Cory"! His mother said happily, hugging him tightly. She didn't want to let him go. She had missed him so much! And didn't want to think about the fact that she would have to leave her little boy the next night. His father hugged Cory tightly, silently though. His eyes watered-tears of joy. Alan, not thinking it would be too bad when they had left, missed him as much as Amy. They walked in "Cory, sweetheart, what a nice place"! "Where's Eric"? Asked his father suspiciously. "Oh he's just out with Jack and Rachel". "They'll be here in a couple hours or so". Answered Topanga, causing Amy to see her. "Oh Topanga we missed you"! The two women embraced. And Alan went over to hug Topanga as well. Shawn sat in the same place. People knew that it was best to leave him alone for now. But he'd be up sooner than he knew. Thought Alan. He chuckled in his throat. The box boys moved in. All 11 brought in, yes, you guessed it, boxes. There was even one for Eric, full to the brim of Strawberry Shortcake dolls, plushies, clothes, every Strawberry Shortcake thing imaginable.  
  
Then, someone else walked in. Expected by no one except Cory and Topanga. "Hey Angela"! Cried Topanga. "Hey"! Said Cory excitedly."It must be getting pretty bad". Shawn thought. "I'm even imagining she's here"-"And that people are talking to her". "I think I'm going crazy". "Hey Topanga"! Angela squealed "Core"! The three hugged, "Oh no now I'm even IMAGINING she's talking"!! "STOP IT"! Shawn thought to himself. He had two choices. He could look up to see if she was really there. But then that sweet voice would disappear from inside his head. And he wanted to keep it there forever. Or he could stay the way he was, and keep the voice. Angela looked around the room. As Angela was not familiar with the layout of the apartment, she did not notice Shawn sitting close to the corner in his position. "Where's Shawn"? She questioned  
  
It felt so good to hear that voice say his name. But was he dreaming? He had to know. He looked up. Angela stook, looking around the room. "Angela"?! "Is it really you"? Shawn asked, scared he might be imagining her, but excited. "Yes Shawn"! Shawn stood up and ran toward her. She ran toward him. She flew into his arms and went into him. As though they were moulded together. They kissed and hugged and cried. Everyone smiled. Cory even laughed. Topanga smiled, but couldn't bring herself to do anything else. She was still shaking. Cory put his arm around Topanga. Then he drew her into his arms. Her shaking subsided. She couldn't help it. Cory was just so warm and irresistible. She relaxed-matching her breathing to Cory's.  
  
Angela couldn't wait any longer. Shawn couldn't either, but it was for something else. Shortly after his father died, Shawn inherited his mother's wedding ring which she had left behind with his father. Shawn hadn't known what to do with it, but now he was going to make use of it. Tonight was the night, and maybe Shawn would come out of it with what he desired: A fiancé "Shawn and I are going outside"! She said quickly. They both laughed happily. They brought two blankets and a thermos of Hot Chocolate. Shawn asked Angela to wait a second. He ran into one of the rooms and into his nightable drawer. He pulled out the little box, begging for use it seemed. It had rich black velvet covering it. Shawn shut the night table drawer. He paused. Tid-bits of memories were flying through is head. Those years when he had been a kid. All those pranks he had pulled. All the trouble he'd gotten in. His "listening abilities" class. His grades. All the things he used to do as a kid. All the girls. His popularity. All the times Cory had gone down with Shawn. The fights. The good times. Tears filled Shawn's eyes and he smiled. He knew, at this very moment, that he had just become a man. He was no longer a kid. He laughed as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Shawn, look at you". He laughed again. He missed the days when he was a kid. And laughed remembering them. But they were gone now. And there was another journey up ahead. One much different. And then he realized he would never flirt with girls again. He would never do pranks again. He would never get grades again. There wouldn't be dances and homework. But something much different. Because those days were gone now. And he could explore once again.  
  
He felt his dad's radiant smile from up above. "Thank you dad". He said. And with that he walked out of the room. He and Angela ran hand in hand outside. They lay on the blankets, gazing at the stars as Shawn held her close. A shooting star was suddenly coming across the sky. Twinkling and holding so many things. He knew what he had to do. He sat up and knelt on on knee. He opened the ring box. "Angela". Angela suddenly turned. "Will you marry me"? 


	7. Chapter 7News Of All Kinds

Thanks to:  
  
Shawna for your review! Your great! ( And To: Daniel for being his amazing self. ( I dedicate this chapter to you for being such a great friend.  
  
Chapter 7-News Of All Kinds  
  
Angela stared deep into his eyes; Shawn could see the shooting star flying in her eye and the moon reflecting. Angela could see herself in the direct middle of Shawn's eyes, and it was the same for Shawn. Fate had brought them together; and they knew that they were meant for eachother. "Yes Shawn". "Ever since I laid my eyes on you Shawn Hunter, I knew I loved you". "You were so dark; full of mystery"! "And you were so dramatic and of course, romantic". "I never dreamed of having someone like you". "Even when we fought, I still loved you".  
  
"And Angela": "From the moment I looked deep into your eyes, I knew". "Even when I said I didn't know, I was only so confused". "Everyone had grown up faster than me; Cory, Topanga," "It was all I ever knew". "I felt so lost and alone". "My dad, [though I didn't know it at the time] was such a help". "My mom.not so much". "But now my dads gone, and I can't tell him that". (Shawn's voice shook at the last part) "But sometimes, as the guidance consoler once told me, the solution was to find yourself first". "And when Jonathan stopped me, I thought he was all wrong". "I thought I knew what I had to do". "But he was right". "No one saw how slowly miserable I became". "To most it seemed like The Great Shawn Hunter had everything". "Girls, luck in school, good looks". "But what people didn't understand is that it wasn't everything". "Not even close". "Because as I watched Cory and Topanga grow up before me, I became so lonely and unsure". "You see, the thing I was lacking on most, the thing I wanted, the thing I NEEDED, was love". "It seemed everyone had it but me". "Sure there were lots or great girls don't get me wrong". (Shawn smiled) "And there were times that I really felt I had found love". "But I just wanted it so bad that I was imagining it". "And I hurt those girls so bad because they really loved me". "Though I didn't mean to hurt them". "I just wanted to tell them the truth".  
  
"I waited and waited". "I watched Cory and Topanga grow up even more". "Everyday they grew different". "But I stayed the same". "Everything stayed the same for me". "But I didn't realize that I hadn't been ready to love yet". "I just wasn't old enough". "I thought that no girls loved me and I was doing something wrong". "I got told quite a few times by each girl that I just wasn't: Boyfriend Material." "But they were wrong". "I just wasn't at that age yet". "I still wanted to pull pranks". "To fake sick to get out of school". "I didn't know that I was growing up everyday". "I watched Cory and Topanga break up, and get back together". ("With my help of course")- Shawn joked. "I thought I'd never find love". "But one day, I did". "I believe it was one of the two best days of my life". "A new girl named Angela had come to school". "I found my desire for pranks and faking sick gone". "It seemed to me like they were getting old". "I'd never experienced that feeling before, so I grew a bit scared". "Then a girl who I'd never seen before walked down the hall". "I melted right there". "She was beautiful". "And I seemed to be able to see inside of this girl". "She was in all my classes". "In first class, she introduced herself and sat down in the seat right beside me". "It was around the middle of class now". "Our teacher was lecturing us and I wasn't bored beyond reason". "Not listening obviously". "I tapped her gently on the shoulder". "When those eyes looked into mine I just knew". "I love you Angela". They kissed a passionate kiss. Shawn wanted the moment to last forever. Shawn kicked over the hot chocolate. It spilled a chocolaty, steamy river down the greenish grass of the early summer. Then Shawn gently pulled away. "Hey Shawn"? "Yes my love"? "When you said that the day you met me was one of the two best days of your life, what was the second? "Shawn smiled. "Today". "Let's go tell them, Angela"! And with that, they picked up the blanket and the empty thermos. They watched the creamy brown river desolve into the grass and then, hand in hand, walked up to Cory and Topanga's apartment.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Cory flew to answer it. It was Shawn and Angela. "Hey you two come sit at the table"! "Topanga and Rachel are making dinner"! "Ok Core". Replied Shawn. And the couple went to sit at the table. Sitting there were also Jack, Eric, Cory, Amy and Alan, and there were four empty spots: Two of the four were for Shawn and Angela. The other two were for Rachel and Topanga. The box boys had gone home, taking the truck with them. Now there were boxes scattered all around the Matthews home. (Topanga ran around hurriedly between dinner trying to tidy them up) Then dinner was ready. The plates were served out, and dinner was upon the table. There was wine to drink. (However Topanga didn't believe in drinking wine so she had Sparkling Apple Juice) There was fried chicken, buns with butter, rice, frozen vegetables, (well unfrozen now) flavoured mashed potatoes, and a delectable cake for dessert.  
  
They ate, talked, and laughed. Suddenly around the middle of the dinner, Shawn tapped his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. "Everyone". "Me and Angela have some news". "We're getting married". Finished Angela "Congratulations"! Said Cory. Everyone clapped and cheered. Topanga clapped. But she simply couldn't cheer. She knew the news that she was pregnant would have to come out sometime. She looked at Cory with her penetrating question look. "Soon". Cory mouthed. Topanga looked down. The longer this went on, the more scared she felt. She just wanted to get it out. Only Rachel and Cory knew. And she felt guilty for not even talking to Angela yet. Or Amy and Alan. Or anyone for that matter. "Jack tapped his glass". "I'd like to make a toast to Shawn and Angela"! "To Shawn and Angela". Everyone repeated taking a swig from their cup. "To us" Said Shawn. Angela smiled. This truly was the best day of her life. "Um, dad"? "I'm sorry to break the moment but." All eyes were on Cory. And Cory couldn't find the words to go on. "I'm pregnant". Finished Topanga. And then all eyes were on her with a completely different look. Especially from the Matthews. 


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions and Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or anything to do with it. I just really love the show! *Hey Every1! First of all, I would like to say a huuuuuuge thx to: *Denny-Hey Denny! Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad to hear that you like my story. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! *Shawna (Cre8tvWrtr)-Thanks for your reading and reviewing of my story. You are the total best. Please keep going with "Boy Meets Parenthood" I love that story! Thanks again! *angels-gurl1-Hi!! Thanks for the reviewing of my story. Great to hear you like it! Lol I'm not really sure whats wrong with the chapters your having trouble with because they seem to be working on my computer. If you continue to have problems, try refreshing the page. And if that still doesn't work, you could tell me in your review and I'll email the chapters your having problems with to you. Thanks! *hallee87-I'm really happy to hear that you are enjoying "The Continuing Lifes Of Boy Meets World". Thanks very much for your review and I hope that you like this chapter even more. ( cooldud12345678901-Hey u! I really hope that u like this chapter and thanks so much for reviewing my story. (and reading it () I really, really, hope that u like this chapter. And thanks for being so kewl!!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to all of you!!! ( Thanks so much for all your reviews! You guys are all awesome! -ALAINA (blonde-angel) Chapter 8-Confessions and Planning  
  
Cory and Topanga looked down. Cory did so nervously, Topanga did so out of guilt. There was an uncomfortable silence. Shawn looked around, thinking of a way he could break the silence. "So Core"! "Your gonna be a dad"! "Congrats"! Angela caught what Shawn was trying to do. "Yeah Topanga"! "You did it honey"! "Your gonna be the best mom ever"! Topanga kept looking down guiltily. Cory slowly sat up, flashing a half smile at Shawn. Topanga didn't seem to notice. "Amy I'll let you handle this one". Said Alan seriously. "Alan"! Cried Amy "This is your child too"! Amy and Alan argued over who was going to handle what the child had done. The arguing between the two grew louder. And louder. And louder still! "Guys". Cory said. Trying to get the attention of his parents but failing. "Guys"?! They continued to argue, "GUYS"! Cory shouted. Amy and Alan went silent. They looked at Cory. "Mom, Dad, stop arguing"! "I'm not a child ok"?! "I'm a married man"! "I'm 20 years old I can make my own decisions"! "Cory..if you still lived at home, you would be so grounded young man"! "HEY"! Cory cut in. "Stop treating me like some child"! "I live in New York now"! "And I'm no longer a child"! "Cory, you both have no money to raise a child"! "You are living off loans from others, which won't last past two months from now"! Said his father in that fatherly voice. "You and Topanga don't even have the money to support yourselves"! "Topanga, you have that degree in teaching". Said Amy "Put it to use I know you can"! "And Cory"! Added his father. "You could be an architect with the degree you have"! "You can do better than a Fancy French Restaurant waiter". "Start applying"! His dad nearly shouted. "And Cory"! Said his mother. "I told you not to get Topanga pregnant until you were absolutely ready"! Topanga winced. Hearing those words out loud from Amy were worse then she had remembered. Especially since Topanga was actually going to have a child. Topanga gagged. She couldn't take much more of this. These past few days had been too overwhelming. Topanga began to cry as she continued to listen to Amy and Alan freaking out at Cory. Topanga stood up. "!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped and stared at her. Topanga sobbed. "Stop it"! "Stop it"! "This was supposed to be a good night"! Topanga yelled. "Yes"! "Me and Cory are having a baby"! "You've made your point clear"! "It's too late"! "What's done is done"! "The baby is coming and that's that"! The Matthews stared at Topanga. Shocked. It wasn't often you saw Topanga have such an outburst. She had to be pretty upset. Topanga felt dizzy under their stare. She gagged again. She looked around the table. That was it.  
  
She ran into the bathroom. She shut the door. Topanga let it all out. It seemed all the events were pouring from her mouth. Topanga felt horrible. With each gag, she remembered something different. When she was done, she just sat there in shock. Cory knocked on the door. Topanga continued to sit in shock. Cory opened the door. "Oh honey"! He shut the door. He sat down close to Topanga and held her. Topanga was silent for a moment. Then she began to cry into Cory's shirt. Cory held Topanga without a word. Rubbing her back. Then he whispered to her that everything was going to be alright. Topanga calmed down. Cory helped her wash her face. "Now try to have a good time ok"? Topanga nodded. She smiled at Cory weakly. Cory smiled back. The hugged and kissed. Then Cory opened the door.  
  
Topanga went and hugged Amy. Alan hugged Topanga. The Matthews and Topanga silently made up. All was well once again. And there was laughing and good conversation. They began to plan Shawn's wedding. Then after dinner was done and the dishes clean and they were all filled with cake, the went and sat down on the couch. They opened up a book full of dresses and suits. Things were ordered. Even though it was late, Shawn even called a fancy place that would be catering. And Angela had her heart set on an outside wedding at Christmas time. There was a place that was always beautifully decorated with lights and things around Christmas. And that was where Angela wanted the wedding to be. Shawn said he'd call the place in the morning to reserve it. After all, it was already early September. The filled out the things in the catalogue that they wanted. And they decided that they would think about cakes and things later. But they would check out the bakeries tomorrow. Angela had arranged with Rachel that they would go and look for a ring for Shawn the day after tomorrow. They would send in the catalogue order tomorrow. And Shawn had asked if Topanga and Cory could come look at dresses with him the day after tomorrow. The Matthews were still deciding who they wanted to go with. That was all the wedding talk for that night. Alan pulled out the New York paper. They looked at the available teaching jobs, (Topanga had already been an intern back in Philly) and the available architect jobs. Cory and Topanga filled out applications and got their resumes ready for the jobs they wanted. They would be sent in tomorrow.  
  
Eric sat on the floor playing with Angelcake and Gingersnap. Their houses were set up, and they were having a tea time. (Eric was also drinking from a mini cup talking about with the dolls about dresses and perfume. Eric fell asleep on the floor cuddling the dolls. Topanga laughed, got up, and threw a blanket onto Eric. Then everything was left on the table, and the blankets were brought out. They'd unpack the beds tomorrow. Then the room was silent. Everyone was asleep. Except Topanga-who wondered.if the Matthews had really forgiven her. 


	9. Chapter 9 Time For Topanga

Disclaimer: I don't own "Boy Meets World" or anything to do with it. I just really, really, love the show. :D  
  
Ok, so here goes my usual "thanks" to all you great, talented authors out there!! My first thank-you goes to Jeremy for his awesome ideas. Jeremy, thanks so much for reading my stories and for your very creative ideas towards my story. Just to let all you readers out there know, my story is quite far from over. Even farther now because of Jeremy's "brilliant" idea. Lol But it is it really is. Jeremy is also going to spin-off my story and write a bit himself involving Shawn and Angela. Since I don't really know what he's going to write about, I'm going to just keep Shawn and Angela planning the wedding in this chapter and Jeremy plz email me cuz I'm a little stuck in what to be writing about them cuz you'll use it in yours. Lol Thanks so much Jeremy you totally rock! And what's Jeremy's kewl idea you ask? Just wait and you'll know. Thanks again Jeremy! You've truly added a lot to this story. So, I dedicate this chapter to Jeremy. Hope you like it!  
  
And to my usual talented authors: *Shawna-Shawna, your story is definitely one of the best I've ever read. Thanks so much!!! Yeah quite the reaction from Topanga eh? Lol Thx Shawna, you rule! Lol *Brooke Lake-Thanks for your review. Yes, I do remember that episode, and you do have a very good point. I did it more out of humor though. Eventually, in my story, Eric will grow out of it. Lol Again, I just did it more out of humor. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story and I'm really glad you like it. bop1997-Nope, not even close to the end. Thanks for ur review ur the best! Hope you like this chapter!! cooldud12345678901-Thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter. Hope your havin fun in Vancouver!  
  
*Ok, now this chapter is going to be quite interesting. I'm skipping it up to some months later. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9-Time for Topanga *To give you idea where everything lies: The Matthews went home a long time ago. (Angela stayed) Cory, (after applying to 8 different jobs and getting annoyed) now has a job as an architect. Cory's exact words: "And boy does it pay good". Topanga teaches a Kindergarten class at a New York public school down the road. They even have a red mustang convertible!!  
  
~*~Some months later.... It was a chilly night in middle December. The night of December 15th that is. This was an important night, though no-one knew it. It was silent in the apartment of the Matthews and the two soon-to-be hunters. (Eric, Rachel and Jack share an apartment in the building next-door) Everyone was sound asleep. Topanga tossed and turned in her sleep. (Although she was half asleep) As Topanga was turning, she rolled over a wet spot. Her eyes snapped open. Topanga got out of bed to see what it was. She rolled out after much effort. However she didn't even need to look. Where she stood, water dripped onto the ground. It was the night. Topanga's water had broken. "Cory"! Cory stirred, but continued to sleep. "Cory"!! This time Topanga's voice was loud and shrill. Cory awoke with a start. "Yes honey"? He asked groggily. He looked at the clock. 11:47 pm. Cory groaned. "What is it Topanga"? He asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Topanga could only point. Cory got out of bed to see what Topanga was pointing at. He spotted the wet spot on the bed, and then looked at more water dripping from under Topanga's night gown onto the ground. He looked from the wet spot on the bed, to the growing puddle at Topanga's feet. Cory was only have awake, so it took him a moment to realize what Topanga was trying to say. She just kept pointing and saying Cory's name desperately. "Aww"! Cried Topanga going down to her knees. She was beginning to feel the pain. Cory's eyes made the sudden change from almost closed to wide-open. He knew. He ran and put on some pants and a t-shirt. He gave Topanga his coat, put on his socks as quickly as he ever did in his life, and slid on his shoes. He put some slippers on Topanga, and carried her out the door. Cory shut the door with- out locking it. He ran while carrying Topanga to the elevator. He pressed the elevator. The doors opened instantly. After all, who'd be using the elevator this time of night? He shut the doors half-way through them and went over to the buttons. He pressed the ground-floor button. The "G" lit up quickly. Upon the bar that was blank only a few seconds ago, there appeared a "G". The elevator whirled down like a rocket. Cory nearly fell and Topanga moaned. The doors opened and Cory ran out.  
  
Out at the mustang, he fumbled for his keys. Topanga's eyes closed tightly as she gritted her teeth and cried out again. Cory kissed her quickly. He shut her door, and ran to open his. His hand was shaking, so it was difficult to turn the key. He grabbed onto the shaking hand with his other hand, and unlocked the door. He then slammed it forcefully behind him. He forced the key into ignition, and turned it. The motor rumbled loudly. He stepped on the gas with all his might. He went over the speed bump. "Ow- oo"! Topanga cried. Cory slammed his foot back on the gas and sped through a red light. (Hey, there was no-one coming anyways) He turned left and went straight down the road. Then right. The second turnoff on that road was the hospital. Cory parked in the first spot he saw, ran out of his door and locked it, opened Topanga's door and grabbed her in his arms, locked her door, and ran across the parking lot. He reached the doors. Panting, he opened them. Topanga was working and busy writing report cards so he had no idea what gender of a child he was going to get. (She had not gone to the appointment that etched it in stone) Dr.Sierra was standing at the door. (She worked night shifts at the hospital and Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays at the clinic in which Topanga got check-ups at) Almost as though she expected them. "Topanga had been due yesterday". Cory thought to himself. Dr.Sierra turned in their direction. Cory could only point. "Topanga". "Baby". Was all he was able to get out. Dr.Sierra was confused. As Topanga cried out again, Dr.Sierra was confused no longer. She ran for the nearest wheel chair against the wall, took Topanga from Cory's arms, and with much effort placed her in the wheelchair. They ran up to the front desk. Cory was still panting for breath. So Dr.Sierra spoke. "Mrs.Topanga Matthews is about to have a baby". "I will be delivering". Explained Dr.Sierra quickly. The women at the front desk scanned her list slowly for free rooms. "Topanga Matthews will be in room 113". She said with a smile. She looked at Cory. "Are you the father"? She asked sweetly. Cory nodded. "Congratulations"! She said happily. "Thanks". Cory said beginning to get his breath back.  
  
Cory wheeled Topanga down the hall as Dr.Sierra ran to find the room. They found it, and were inside in a flash. They both helped take Topanga out of the wheel-chair, and lay her down onto the bed. Cory looked at the plain black and white clock. 11:58 is what it read. Cory ran over to Topanga and kissed her. "It's going to be okay honey". Topanga smiled weakly. Dr.Sierra pointed to a chair at the far side of the room, and Cory walked over to it and sat down. Cory fidgeted. Dr.Sierra did a bunch of procedures, but Cory wasn't looking. He was deep in thought about his child. He was going to be a dad. He waited. He waited longer. It seemed short but when he stared back at the clock it read 12:42. The clock skipped to 12:57. Then 1:30. 2:04. 2:57. 3:00. Topanga still hadn't had the baby. 3:20. 3:24. Then it happened. Topanga cried out loudly and shrilly in pain. Dr.Sierra did more procedures. "Here we go Topanga". She said. "Now on the count of three Topanga I want you to push for me". Topanga nodded. "1", "2", "3"!! Topanga pushed and made loud noises of effort. "Push"! More loud noised of effort. Cory was now standing up straightly by his chair giving Topanga his full attention. He watched as the head of the baby slowly emerged. He couldn't see it's face. Only it's head. Then the shoulders and arms. Then the hands. The legs, the feet! The toes! It was out! Yes Topanga your baby is out! There was a moment of silence. Then the baby started screaming and crying. The nurses did their procedures. They wiped of the baby so it was clean and bloodless. Then they brought the baby over to Topanga. Topanga held it gently, smiled, and began to cry. They then brought it over to Cory. Cory smiled at it. It fell silent for a second, then continued to cry.  
  
They brought it back to Topanga for another look and Topanga said she wanted to hold it one more time before it was taken out of the room. Topanga held it again with much joy. The baby was taken out of the room as the nurses continued their procedures. (it was tradition not to tell either of the parents what gender it was until the baby was ready to leave the hospital and it was also a rule as the parents were supposed to relax and to tell would make them more excited) The nurse gave Topanga a bear to remember this experience. Topanga held the bear. Then suddenly, something happened that surprised everyone. Topanga nearly dropped the bear. She cried out the loudest she had so far. Dr.Sierra ran over to check with some of her tools to see what was wrong. She turned around. "Cory"? "Yeah"? Answered Cory. "Topanga's not done". "Not done"? "She's going to have another baby Cory". 


	10. AN Authors note Plz read IMPORTANT

Authors note: Hey all! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 9. I know I know. It was totally evil of me to leave such a cliffhanger. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that a really kewl author on fanfiction.net named Jeremy is going to be spinning off my story. (with Shawn and Angela) He will be writing his first chapter and it should be up by tomorrow. In his story, he's going to have Shawn and Angela get married. They will sometimes be appearing in my story, but mostly in his. His fanfiction.net name is: "Jeremy Grove". So look out for that. We've shared ideas, and this wedding is gonna be awesome. And I know he'll make it even better. So our stories are linked just so you know. To understand what's going on in mine with the two, you have to read his. And to understand what's going on in his with the two, you have to read mine. He's really great and really nice so everyone plz read and review his and mine. I'm pretty sure this is Jeremy's first story, so it's going to be really cool. I'll keep ya posted on what's happening. Anywayz, thanks everyone for your time!  
  
blonde-angel 


	11. Chapter 10 Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own "Boy Meets World" or anything to do with it. It's just the best show in existence!!!  
  
Hey all!! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 9.. Sorry about the one day delay it's just that my computer was acting up. Hehehe..I bet you're all wondering what's goin on with Topanga eh? It took her by quite a surprise. Not to mention poor Cory.he's been sitting there for HOURS! lol I know it was majorly evil of me to leave such a cliffhanger. I try to do that in all my chapters. It's fun..but I totally hate it when people do it to me. Sorry every1!! Anyways, thanks for all of your awesome reviews you guys are totally cool! Thanks again everyone and plz keep up the reading and reviewing you guyz rock!! *Jeremy I love the story you are the total, total best! Plz keep it goin!  
  
Chapter 10-Twins "WHAT"?! "TWINS"?! "Yes Cory". "Twins". Said Dr.Sierra calmly. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM"?! Cory practically yelled. "Well Cory I do see this everyday". Said Dr.Sierra with a smile. Cory slapped himself in the head sarcastically. "Cory she'll be FINE". Said Dr.Sierra making sure that Cory heard the word "fine". Cory nodded. Topanga let out a cry. "Dr.Sierra what's wrong with me"?! "You're going to have another baby Topanga". Dr.Sierra said. "Congratulations". "Twins"?? Asked Topanga with surprise. "Yes". Said Dr.Sierra with an amused and annoyed tone in her voice. "As I explained to your husband you will be having twins". "Now Topanga if you had come to that appointment rather than working on those report cards you would have known that". Said Dr.Sierra knowingly. "However we can't dwell on the past". Dr.Sierra said in an amused voice. "Ouch"! Topanga almost screamed. "Ok Topanga honey are you ready"? "Yes Dr.Sierra I am". Topanga said bravely. "That's my girl"! Said Cory in a proud voice. He went over and kissed Topanga. Dr.Sierra gave him a murderous look. Cory held up his hands. "Ok"! "Ok"! Cory went and sat back down.  
  
"Now". "I want you to do the same thing as last time". "Ok"? "Yes Dr.Sierra". "So let's push on the count of three". "1". "2". "3"! Topanga pushed with all her might. Cory watched the top of a small head slowly appear. He laughed at the cute little peach-fuzz on the baby's head. Slowly the eyes emerged. He couldn't see them, not the face anyway, but he continued to watch as the baby appeared. "Head out". Cory thought to himself as the entire small head emerged. "Neck out". He thought as the small neck holding up the small head appeared. "Stomach". "Legs". "Knees". "Feet". "Toes"! The baby was completely out. Cory grinned. The end of Topanga's pain. And he had two new beautiful kids. He looked at Dr.Sierra. He was a bit scared to go over again. Dr.Sierra smiled. "Come on over Cory". The baby began to scream and cry. The room hadn't been silent for even two seconds. This apparently was going to be the louder one of the children. Cory laughed. HIS and Topanga's children.  
  
The nurses wiped the baby off then let Cory get a peek. (The wanted Topanga to relax) Cory wasn't sure what gender either of them were. The other baby was wheeled out. Cory went over to Topanga. Topanga felt so tired. "Oh Cory". "I"- Cory put a finger on her lip. They kissed deeply. Topanga felt wonderful. Dr.Sierra could take a hint. She left the room. The broke apart and smiled. "I'm a daddy". Cory said. "And you're a mommy". "And you're my beautiful wife". "And you're my wonderful husband". Dr.Sierra came back in. "Come cut the cords Cory"? "Yeah". "Be right back honey". Topanga smiled and nodded. Cory went into the room. There were his two babies! "Now". "Cory you'll be the first one to know what gender your babies are". Cory looked up excitedly. "One boy one girl Cory". Cory hadn't even thought of that possibility. He smiled. "That's perfect". "Decided what you're going to name them yet"? "Nope". "Topanga's naming one I'm naming the other". Dr.Sierra smiled.  
  
"Topanga should be out of the hospital in 3-4 days. "Ok". "What about the babies"? "6 days". "Great". Cory said. He was happy. He cut the cord off one of the babies and laughed. Then he went over to the other one. He did this slowly to savor and remember the moment forever. "And Cory"? "One of the nurses has video taped the whole thing from the moment Topanga entered the hospital". He turned around to find that nurse. She grinned and waved from behind the camera. "Would you like the video"? "I'd love it". "Ok just write down your address on this piece of paper". C/O Mr.Cory Matthews 1213 Amwell Rd. Apartment 110 New York City, New York V2A 7F8 USA Cory handed the paper back. "Ok Cory we'll send it just as soon as we get it into a video". "We'll need the babies names for a finishing touch so hopefully you can give them to us before Topanga leaves the hospital"? "Sure". "Good". Dr.Sierra went over to a closet full of the same kind of book but in three different styles. She handed Cory all three styles. "Now Cory these are baby books". Cory looked at her questioningly. "Baby books are books where you record the baby's first laugh, word, step, etc.". "Oh ok". "These books are free". "You get two". "Go bring them to Topanga and she can pick one and you can pick one". Cory turned to leave. "Oh and Cory"? Cory turned back around. "Yes"? "This is a baby name book". "We only have one style of it so keep it". Dr.Sierra handed it to him. "Thanks". And with that Cory turned and went back to the room where Topanga was.  
  
"Hey honey"? Topanga stirred and opened her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry dawling did I wake you up"? Topanga smiled and nodded. "Well I may as well tell you now that you're awake". "We get to pick two out of three of these book styles". "They're baby books". "Topanga rolled her eyes and gave him a duh look". "It's an easy mistake"! "Anyone could make it"! Topanga laughed. So did Cory. "The nurse also taped you having you're baby". "From the minute you entered the hospital". "Cory"? Topanga cut him off. "Yes dear"? "She taped me having our baby". Cory smiled. "Yes". "Our baby". It felt so good to say that. "We also have this baby name book". Topanga shook her head. "I'm not using it Cory". "I already have a name". "Ah but dawling how do you know if they're girls or boys or both"? "Tell me already"! Cory laughed at the way her voice sounded when she said that. "Maybe I don't wanna"! Cory said playfully. "Tell me"! Topanga said giving Cory "la look". "Alright". Cory sighed. "You win". "The twins are a boy AAANND a girl". Topanga squealed. "Oh Cory that's great"! "I know". "But you gotta relax honey ok"? "Ok". Topanga in a much calmer voice that Cory knew was difficult for her to muster. "Who do you have a name for"? "The boy or the girl"? Asked Cory. Topanga grinned. "The girl". "Ok what's the name"? "Adriana Faith". "Oh that's pretty I like it". Said Cory admiringly. Cory tried it out. "Adriana Faith Matthews". "I like it let's keep it". Topanga smiled. "Sounds good to me". "Am I naming the boy? Asked Cory. "Yep". "Ok let me see that book". Topanga held it high up. "Can't get it"! Topanga was being playful. "Ohh"! "We're going to be that way are we"? Topanga laughed. "We'll see about that"! Cory began to tickle her. She tickled him back. They both laughed so hard that their stomachs felt like they were going to fall off.  
  
Cory skimmed the book. After about an hour of suggestions Topanga hadn't liked, Cory found a name she did. "Damien Curtis"? "Hmmm..Damien Curtis Matthews.. "I like it". "YAY"! "Finally something you like"! Topanga glared jokingly. "Hey Cory"? "Yeah"? "Why don't you go out with Shawn or someone and buy the baby some clothes and bottles"? Asked Topanga just wanting to sleep. "Really"? "Yeah go ahead". "Ok dawling I'll give you the cell". Cory drew it from his pocket. "I'll call you from a pay phone". "Ok". "Off you go now Cory". She laughed. They kissed and hugged and said their goodbyes. Cory left and gave the names to Dr.Sierra and said he'd be back in awhile. "Ok Cory have fun". Cory left. Back in Topanga's room. Topanga smiled. "I am a mommy". "I really am". Topanga put her head down onto the pillow. She kept her eyes open for awhile. Then the tired mother closed her eyes. Topanga was exhausted. She snuggled into the pillow. And slept. Deeply.  
  
~*~Next chapter coming soon. Hope you all liked this one! Oh and I did some research on the names Cory and Topanga picked:  
  
Name: Damien Name: Adriana Meaning: Sweet and harmless Meaning: Dark, Rich Origin: Greek  
Origin: Spanish  
  
Name: Curtis  
Name: Faith Meaning: Courteous Meaning: To trust Origin: Latin (also from a Shakespeare play) Origin:Latin 


	12. Chapter 11 The Conversations Of Shawn an...

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World or anything to do with it. I just hated how the show ended and want to imagine where their life went after that.  
  
A/N: Hey all!! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a bit.I've just been reading lots of other fanfics and by the time I finished them my sis was beggin me for the compu. Lol Sises.. See, I'm also a huge fan of Lizzie Mcguire fics so I've been reading lots of those and lots of Boy Meets World ones. Now since I can't hold it in any longer, I'll tell you Jeremy's idea. He suggested that I put my show into seasons like a real show. I want this story to be as realistic as possible so I think that's what I'm going to do. This is Season 8 because I'm pretty sure that Boy Meets World ended on Season 7. :'( I'll keep Season 8 going for a while longer) But then I'll stop it and wait a bit before I go onto Season 9. Because I would like time to work on a Lizzie Mcguire fic. And it's pretty-much impossible to work on 2 fanfics at the same time. Plus I've been out shopping a lot lately cuz I go back to my school (my 2nd year out of 3 @ middle school) On September 2nd. It's gonna be difficult to keep the fanfic going so I might not have chapters up so quickly. I'll try my best and I promise you that I'll keep the fanfic up. Thanks all!!  
  
~Alaina ****Thanks for all you're great reviews! I normally would thank you all individually but I want to get right down to the chapter today. Thanks!! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I ask you, plz read and review. Oh ya and something that's been buggin me: Shawna plz update your story soon I truly love it. I hope you all have been reading the fanfic "Boy Meets Parenthood". It's a totally amazing fanfic. Shawna is very talented and I love all of her fanfics. Plz read and review Shawna's ya guys owe it to her. She's really nice. Anywayz that's all I wanted to say so onto the chapter.  
  
~Alaina  
  
Chapter 11-The Conversations Of Shawn and Cory As Cory left the hospital, he realized that he'd forgotten all about Shawn. Cory went to the payphone outside of the hospital. He rummaged through he pockets to find a quarter. Cory groaned. He only had pennies. He sighed with annoyance and inserted the pennies one by one into the machine until it had reached 25 cents. He dialed the number and put his free hand in his other pocket. Cory felt something in there so he drew it out. Cory rolled his eyes. It was a quarter. He put it back in as the phone was on it's 3rd ring. 'C'm on Shawn'. Thought Cory 'Pick up'! The phone stopped in mid- ring. "Hello"? Asked a groggy and clearly annoyed Shawn. "Hey Shawn it's Cory"? "CORY"? "But you're in you're room". "LOOK PAL"! "If this is you're idea of a joke it's not funny". "Who do you think you are calling here so late and waking me up"? "SHAWN"! "It's really me I'm not in my room"! "We'll see about that"! Shawn said who was now highly annoyed. "Go check"! Cory said talking in his toughest and most taunting voice and trying not to laugh. "Fine I will"! Shawn answered back in the same voice. "Fine". Cory said trying to sound defiant. "Yeah I will"! Cory heard Shawn get up.  
  
He heard a big bang and something break. Shawn muttering something about teacups angrily. He opened the door to Cory and Topanga's room. "Ah"! Shawn screamed quietly. "Believe me now Shawny"? "Core, man, where are you"? "I'm at the hospital calling from a payphone". "Ah"! Shawn screamed a bit louder this time in a more manly way. "WHAT HAPPENED CORE"? "DID SOMEONE DIE"? "No Shawny come down". "Then what are you doing there Core"? "It's friggin quarter to 5 in the morning"! "Shawny, Topanga had her babies". "WHAT"? "She had her babies". Cory repeated even though he knew Shawn heard. "OH MY GOD THAT'S GREAT CORE"! Cory had to hold the phone a foot away from his ear. It was as though Shawn thought that Cory was on the other side of the biggest football field in the world. Cory frowned at the phone that was still being extremely loud. "Wait". Shawn finally realized that Cory had said something that didn't make sense to him. "What do you mean babies"? "She had twins". "OH MY GOD CORE"! Cory held the phone away from his ear again. He heard Shawn twittering on loudly and had no idea what he was saying. He just yelled 'uh huh' into the phone every so often. Finally Shawn's voice went down to bearable but he was still quite excited. Cory put the phone back to his ear. "Is she ok Core"? "Oh Topanga"? Asked Cory who had no idea what 'she' Shawn was asking about. "Duh Core"! "Who else"? "Weren't you listening"? "Sometimes I don't think you hear a word I say Core". Cory tried very hard not to laugh. "Don't worry Shawn". "I heard every word". "And yes Topangas fine". "Good". "Are you coming back now"? "Yeah I am". "Do ya wanna go shopping for the babies first outfits tomorrow"? "Sure man"! "So are they boys or what"? "No Uncle Shawn they're a girl and a boy". "Sweet"!  
  
"Uncle Shawn"? Asked Shawn "Yeah I want you to be the babies uncle". "I'd also like you to be their Godfather". "Aww thanks man". "How long have you been gone"? "Since round midnight". "OH MY GOD MAN"! "Should I get some coffee goin"? "Sure that'd be great". "I still can't believe Angela said yes"!!! Said Shawn as the two continued to talk. They talked for awhile more. "I'm comin home now k Shawny"? "Ok man I'll wake-up my beautiful fiancé"! "Yes give the lovely Angela my apologies"! Laughed Cory. "Oh it's gonna take a lot more than that to satisfy the most beautiful Angela". Said Shawn seriously but jokingly. "Yeah the soon to be grumpy you mean". Laughed Cory "Hey"! Joked Shawn "Well it's true"! "SHAWN"! Yelled Angela. 'Uh-oh'. Thought Shawn 'Angela was up now.' "Ope theres my little angel now". Shawn said. Cory laughed "Sounds like 'you're little angel's' halo is a wittle bit bent"! Laughed Cory "Good luck Shawny". "I'm goin now". "Hurry up Core"! "She's a piranha and she's just about to eat me alive"! "Well sounds like you're little angel morphed, Shawn". Said Cory very pleased with himself for that clever comment. "And for another thing that would just be women, Shawny". Cory grinned smugly. If Topanga had heard that he knew he'd be in for it. "Bye Shawny". "NO CORE DON'T LEAVE ME"! "CORE"! "OH SHAWNNN"? Cory heard Angela say. He laughed under his breath. "CORYYYYY"? "No". "No"! "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"!!!!! Click. Shawn had hung up. But not because he wanted too.. Cory laughed. Then he walked across the parking lot over to his mustang. He grabbed the keys from his pocket, unlocked his door, got in and shut the door, locked it, and jammed the keys into ignition. The car's engine rumbled loudly. Cory patted the dashboard. "That's my baby"! He said to himself. And he put the car in reverse and then turned around on his way home. Dreading to see Shawn's 'angel'. He smiled at the thought though. She'd probably already picked Shawn's bones dry for waking her up. He laughed. He couldn't wait to see Shawn. And he, Cory Matthews, was a daddy.  
  
Back at the hospital..... Topanga woke up to a white room. She looked around. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why. Then it all came back. Topanga was in the hospital. She had just had twins. She Topanga Matthews, was the mother of two twins. She looked around frantically for Cory. Then she remembered that she had asked him to go home and then go shopping with Shawn later in the day. Topanga sighed. Even though she had been resting for awhile she was still a bit tired. However she couldn't sleep. It's difficult for one to sleep when they know they have kids that are their own in another room. Topanga was excited. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital with her kids. Her and Cory's kids. And to show everyone their kids. THEIR kids! Topanga smiled. Her heart was bursting with joy. Everything was perfect. She would have to go on maternity leave, but she had a lot from teaching that she had saved. And Cory made good money. If he worked a bit of overtime, they would have more than enough. Topanga's head suddenly had an urge to hit the pillow once again. So she put it back down. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Meanwhile.... Cory pulled up into the covered parking of the apartment buildings. He backed up and went in the parking spot a few times so that he was perfectly lined up. Cory for some odd reason enjoyed doing this. Then he stopped the car, turned the keys, and pulled them out of the ignition. Cory had stopped for a burger because he was hungry and because he wanted to wait for Angela to be in a bit of a better mood so it was now 6:30. (Okay, so it was a burger, fries, rootbeer, and apple pie) He had went to none other than McDonalds. Some people find it gross and say that they only serve 'a plate of grease' but really, Cory quite enjoyed McDonalds. What's not to like?  
  
Anyway... he pocketed his keys and unlocked his door as he opened it. He got out and slammed it shut. Then he walked out of the covered parking and to the apartment building. He got up to the doors. Then before he opened them, he turned around and pressed the button labeled 110. He waited a moment. Then a voice came out of the speaker. "Cory"? "Yeah it's me". "I'll be right there". "Okay hurry up man". "K bye". Click. Cory turned back around. He unlocked the apartment's front doors. Then he let the doors shut behind him and walked towards the elevator. He pressed the button. It took a moment to open. As it did he walked in and pressed the button to his floor. The door closed and the elevator shot up like a rocket. Cory prayed the whole time that Angela was wide-awake and in good mood. The doors opened and Cory walked out. He walked down the hall to the door '110' and unlocked the door. Angela was certainly getting Shawn back for waking him up. Still shouting "NOOO"!  
  
They were both rolling all over the floor. Cory walked in. "Break it up you two"! Cory shouted over the yelling and laughing. They looked up and went right back to what they were doing. "Okay". "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice"! And with that Cory got out the vacuum and started vacuuming right to where the two were rolling. Angela squealed and Shawn cried out. They were on their feet in an instant. Cory turned of the vacuum and blew off the dust. Then he stood with his hands on his hips. "Cory you're so in for it"! And in an instant they tackled Cory and he fell to the ground. All three were rolling as Cory gasped for air. He tried to get out but they were both after him. "I give"! "I give"! Cory kept shouting "Nah we gotta get you back"! Angela yelled playfully. "Yeah no one vacuums my girl"! "Your angel slash piranha you mean Shawny"? Cory asked sweetly. Angela looked at Shawn. "Cory you weren't supposed to tell"! Said Shawn apparently forgetting that Angela was there. "Argh you're both going down"! And Angela tackled them both until the boys both surrendered.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Nxt chapter will be up soon! It's my birthday in 10 dayz just so you all know so I'm not sure how much I'll be uploading chapters in that time. I'M GONNA BE 12!! Sry. Hehe Anyway thanks again for reading and plz review! ~Alaina 


	13. Chapter 12 Eric's New and Secret Romance

Hey everyone!! It's been awhile..I apologize but when school started I got busy and my birthday and everything. Plus, I didn't know whether to continue or not. I only got one review on my last chapter (don't get me wrong it was a really nice review)so I didn't know whether anyone was reading it or not. I have decided to write this chapter and see if I get more of a turn out. (lol) But this chapter is in dedication to the person who reviewed my story: 'angelsgurl1'. (sry I can't really remember your name in detail) And thanks. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and plz tell me what you think.  
  
~The situation: Topanga is out of the hospital. She is now carrying her babies around. The last place they were was Shawn and Angela's wedding.  
  
Chapter 12-Eric's New and Secret Romance  
  
Topanga watched as Shawn held Damien. She saw the caring gentle look in his eyes. She was so glad that Shawn was her one of her bestfriends. Shawn handed the small child back. They didn't speak they just smiled. Cory came up to Shawn. (they were now at the reception) "Buddy that was beautiful"!! Cory patted Shawn on the back ecstatically. "Thanks Core"!! "Hey no prob". Cory and Shawn got into a deep conversation so Topanga decided to go look for Angela, or Rachel whoever she could find. Instead she ran into Eric. "Oh hey Topanga"! "Hows life treatin ya"? Joked Eric "Quite well what about you, Eric"? "Actually Topanga, I have a question"? "What is it Eric"? Asked Topanga curiously "Do you know where.Nebula is"? "Nebula as in my sister"? Asked Topanga "Thhhhhats the one". Replied Eric. Topanga scanned the room. Her eyes locked on Nebula. Topanga leaned close to Eric and pointed. "There she is". "Thanks Topanga you're the best"! And off Eric ran towards Nebula. 'Hmm'. Thought Topanga 'That's odd'. 'What would Eric want with Nebula'? Topanga thought about it for a minute. But then she was distracted by someone else.  
  
"Hey girl"! Topanga turned around to see a grinning Angela. "Oh my gosh Angela that was such a beautiful wedding"! The two hugged. "Thanks Topanga". Then Rachel came and joined the small group. "Hey guys"! "Congratulations Angela"! Shouted Rachel jumping up and down. Topanga smiled. That's what she loved about Rachel-she was always so enthusiastic and bright. She always smiled and made people feel better. Just then Shawn came onto the microphone. "Hey all". There was silence. "I would just like to thank everyone for coming to this wedding". "We couldn't have done it without you". Chatter erupted again-as though Shawn had never even made the announcment. "Hey hey hey I'm not done"! Said Shawn loudly. Everyone turned around and once again, the room was dead silent. "We're bringing out the cake now". (Cory cheered at this.) "So once me an Angela have done the tradition, (the bride and groom feed eachother cake) feel free to pig out"! This time everyone cheered and clapped.  
  
Just then a large cake was brought out. It was beautiful! There were eight layers of white, icingy, sugary, cake! A miniature bride and groom sat on the top and there we're little icing sugar flowers all over the cake. It look delicious. There was silence and Shawn and Angela smiled at eachother. Shawn gently fed a tiny piece of cake to her and Angela one to him. Then Shawn smiled once more, and Angela saw 'The Shawn Look' that she knew so well on his face. He was going to do something. "Let's get this show on the road"! Shouted Shawn. Cory turned to an old man who Cory had never seen in his life and whispered (with his hand shading his mouth) "That's my cue"! And Cory pranced up to where Shawn was. Shawn whispered something to him. Topanga frowned. Those two were at it again!! She smiled as she remembered the small Cory and the tiny version of herself. She remembered dance around Cory's kitchen and putting lipstick on her face. She remembered Shawn's reaction: "Use a mirror babe". Topanga was suddenly brought back to earth as she heard Cory clearing his throat into the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman"! "Boys and girls"! "Children of all ages"! "Just get to the point Cory". Whispered Shawn. "Sorry my Shawn I've just always wanted to say that". Said Cory. Shawn rolled his eyes and tried not to smile.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but this is very important". Said Cory seriously. "I just wanted to mention that...FOOD FIGHT"! Errupted Shawn and Cory at the same time. The ladies screamed. Angela screamed and grinned. Good thing she had changed out of her wedding dress. Cory and Shawn started by throwing cake out into the audience. In a flash cake was flying all over the room. The old man whom Cory had spoken to looked around for the door. "Dang kids"! He muttered. He spotted it and was heading towards it when "KER-SPLAT"! A big piece of cake hit him in the face. "Dag nabbit"! He yelled. He shook his fist and left the room. "Kids these days."  
  
Screams and laughs filled the room. All the cake had been thrown and all the rest eaten. Everyone had left the room except Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Angela, Rachel, and Jack. "I wish ya the best of luck buddy". Said Cory to Shawn. The two hugged. "We definitely have gotta keep up the food fights"! Laughed Shawn "Yeah who said that just cuz we're married men means we have to behave"? They both laughed but deep down inside they knew that they would change soon. They all talked and laughed and then headed out of the room. Shawn and Angela had rented a hotel room so they went off to that. (it was almost impossible to separate Cory and Shawn but when Angela whispered something in his ear, Shawn perked up and almost pushed Cory down the stairs!!) Rachel and Jack went off to their apartment. Cory was about to leave the building when he realized something. "Wait where's Eric"? Asked Cory with a furrowed brow. Topanga shrugged.  
  
"Meh". Said Cory. They left the building and were about to turn the corner of the outside of the building when Topanga stopped dead. Cory nearly bowled her over. "Topanga"! He said loudly. "SHHHH"! "Quiet Cory"! Whispered Topanga. Cory frowned. "Why"? He said even louder. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Cory tried again-whispering this time. "Why"? Topanga swallowed and pointed. There was Eric and Nebula-HAVING A MAKE-OUT SESSION! Cory shrugged. "Big deal Topanga". He whispered. "You've known Eric a long time you should know this is a normal thing for him"! "Now lets go"! He whispered. Topanga stopped him again. She looked upset. "What now"? Asked Cory trying not to sound annoyed. "Cory"? Topanga began. "My sister is married". 


	14. Chapter 13 Uh Oh

Hey all! Welcome to another chapter of "The Continuing Lifes Of Boy Meets World". I hope that you've all checked out my other Boy Meets World fanfic, "What If". Another chapter of that will be posted soon. Ohh I left such a cliffhanger on the last chapter! I bet y'all want the scoop on Eric and Nebula eh? Well your about to get it. But firstly, I'd like to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter. You guys all rock. Thanks 2:  
  
angels-gurl1-Thanks so much for the nice review and I'm so glad that you like my story. This reviewer also has a fanfic ppl and it's totally awesome. She doesn't plan on continuing it :'( So go great n' review n' tell her how much you love it!  
  
lilmisswriter11-I loved your review and your totally right about what you said. Because of your review and others, I have made the decision to continue this story. Thanks a lot for reading my story and reviewing it. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
bop1997-Hey thanks for the review! Your about to really dig into Eric and Nebula's relationship. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
cellochick40-Aww thanks so much for the review! I hope that I make this chapter fairly exciting and that ya love it.  
  
I think I got everyone but if I didn't I'm sorry! Thanks again everyone and please read and review! Hope ya'll like this one. It's about to get serious for Eric.  
  
Chapter -  
  
"Married"?! "Topanga you've gotta be kidding"! "Does Eric know"? "I'm not sure". Said a worried Topanga. "But I think we should go home Cory it may just be a night fling". "I hear ya". Said Cory in a agreement. And they snuck off behind Eric and Nebula back to their apartment. But they were about to find out that it was far from a night fling.  
  
Cory turned on the T.V and sat down beside Topanga. He casually put his arm around her. Topanga winced. Cory looked at her with concern. "What's wrong dawling"? "Cory I'm worried". "Look at the time Cory". Cory hadn't realized it was so late. Worry flashed across his face but quickly disappeared. The clock read 1:08. "It's.ok dawling". "He'll be home soon". But Cory wasn't so sure himself. 1:08 passed. Topanga grew more and more upset. Cory grew more and more concerned. Topanga after much hesitation fell asleep on Cory. He yawned, turned off the T.V, and didn't even think about the clock. He fell asleep instantly.  
  
Cory woke up to find himself alone on the couch. He looked around. Topanga was sitting stiffly. Full dressed, clothes ironed and on, and ready to go. Cory sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "Topanga why are you in such a hurry"?! "It's Saturday morning"! "No work"! It took a moment for Topanga to answer. "Cory"?! She said quickly as though talking would kill her. "Eric is still not home". Cory nearly fell of the couch. "WHAT"?! "Eric is still-I heard what you said". Interrupted Cory. "Now Topanga lets not jump to any conclusions". "Eric might have anchored himself at Rachel and Jack's last night". Cory even had to reassure himself. Topanga looked at him, as though saying, 'Cory get real'. "It could happen"! Persisted Cory.  
  
"Now Topanga just calm down and try not to worry". "I'll go get the coffee". So Cory left and poured Topanga some coffee. Cory just wanted to disappear into the steam as he breathed it in and it tempted his face. Cory knew that he was just as worried as Topanga. But someone had to comfort her. Cory was struggling to even comfort himself, but Topanga was his wife and when she wasn't happy, he wasn't happy". "He brought Topanga's coffee out to her and took up his in the other hand. He sat down on the couch- across from Topanga who had parked herself on the chair.  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room until Cory could stand it no longer. "Topanga"? He said gently. Topanga looked at him. "Maybe you should call Nebula". Topanga relaxed a bit more. "Ok". Was all she said. And she picked up the phone beside her and punched in Nebula's number. It rang three times then it was answered. "Hello"? Topanga instantly launched into her act. "Hey Nebbie it's Topanga what are ya up to"? "Um." The question was answered by giggling and a man's voice in the background-Eric's. "Eric you animal"! Eric said something though Topanga could not make out what. Nebula laughed. "SHHHH"! She said.  
  
Then she went back to her conversation with Topanga. "Um.I'm just chillin". She said. That resulted in more giggling and more hurried "SHHH"s. "So Nebby"? "Where's Jason"? Asked Topanga. (Jason is Nebula's husband". "Oh he's out on a business trip". Nebula began to giggle even more hysterically. Then she came back on the line. "Look Topanga can I call ya back"? "Now isn't good". "Alright". Said Topanga. "Bye Nebbie". Nebula didn't answer she just hung up the phone. But the last thing she caught was giggling and Eric's voice.  
  
Topanga was utterly disgusted and disappointed in Nebula. How could she do that? She felt horrible for Jason. "So"?! Said Cory with hope in his eyes as Topanga hung up the phone. Topanga just shook her head. "Eric is there Cory". The hope died in Cory's eyes. The two turned on the T.V and watched it for hours. They were pulled out of their program when Eric entered. "Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheello one and all"! Said Eric happily. "What's goin on"? "Eric cut the crap". Said Cory "What happened with you and Nebula"? Eric grinned tauntingly. "Why should I tell you lil bro"? "Eric what the hell happened with you and Topanga's sister"? "Who might I add is married"!  
  
"Cory Cory Cory"! Said Eric waving his hand as though he had not a worry or a care. "Calm down calm down"! "I know Nebulas married"! "But we like eachother a lot"! "ERIC THAT'S ANOTHER MAN'S WIFE"! Yelled Cory. Topanga inched back in her seat at Cory's sudden outburst. "It's ok she's thinking of divorcing him anyway". Said Eric as though that was normal. "ERIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING"?! "THAT'S LIKE, NUMBER ONE IN THE BOOK OF NO'S"! "Cory she'll decide what man she wants". "That's the way life goes". "Eric I'm sorry but that's discusting"! "Have a spazz out Cory"! "It's not your life so what are you worried about"?! "Eric maybe you didn't hear me". Said Cory fiercely "IT IS WRONG"! "Cory I love her"! Eric blurted out quickly. "AND I THINK IT'S SICK THAT-What"? Asked Cory as her heard Eric's latest remark. Eric nodded to confirm Cory's surprise. "You mean.this hasn't been going on just one night"? Asked Cory. "HELL NO"! Replied Eric. "This has been going on for a little over a month"! Cory's pupils shrunk. And Topanga spoke up. "Eric how could you do this"?! Asked Topanga; her voice breaking. "I-I HATE YOU"! She screamed and ran into the bathroom. "Is she always this spazzy Core"? Cory glared at him. "Oh what you think she's gonna do a fuckin happy dance over what you did"?! Yelled Cory. "Whoa Cory what's wrong with you two"? Asked Eric, backing up. "Damn it Eric you've been screwing with a married woman"! "DO YOU EVEN SEE A BEAD OF WRONG IN THAT"?! Eric contemplated that. "Screw you Cory". He said. "It's not like it's gonna get serious". Eric opened the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
Now Cory had to go deal with Topanga. Cory knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Topanga"? He whispered calmly. No reply. He tried to open the door. Cory knocked a bit harder. "Topanga"?! Then Cory pounded on it. "TOPANGA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR I WILL"! Just then, Damien was woken up and began to scream shrilly, followed by Adriana. The room was a hurricane of noise. "TOPANGA OPEN THE DOOR"! "NOW"! There was a silence from Cory for a moment, and the door slowly opened. The two walked silently over to the babies room. The babies wouldn't settle down! Then the phone rang at the same time. Cory yelled in frustration and went to answer it as Topanga balance both the babies. "Hello"?! "Hey Cory it's Nebbie".. "Uh..hi Nebula". Cory could hear sniffling on the other side and she sounded panicked. "Uh...are you alright Nebula you sound a little upset"..?  
  
Nebula didn't answer the question. "Is Eric there"? She asked. "Nope sorry". Answered Cory. "Ok then well.is Topanga there"? "Yep hold on". "TOPANGA NEBULAS ON THE PHONE"!!! He yelled. "COMING"! Topanga ran over and practically threw the babies at Cory. She took the cordless and walked out of the room. 'How come I have to be left out of everything'? Muttered Cory and he took the babies who were gradually calming down into their rooms.  
  
"Oh my god Topanga help"! Nebula was crying and freaking out. "What's wrong"? Asked Topanga. "Topanga I need you to come over right now and I mean now"! Screamed Nebula. "Ok Neb I'll be right there". Topanga hung up the phone. "CORREEE"?! She yelled. Cory came running over. "YES"? "DEAR"? He said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to Nebula's and I'll be back soon ok"? "Ok dear". Topanga hugged him quickly and went over to Nebula's. Cory gave up on putting the babies to sleep. He stuck them in the play-pen, got a bowl of chips, and turned on the Super-Bowl.  
  
After half an hour the phone rang. Cory got up, spilling chips all over the floor. 'Meh five minute rule'. He muttered. "Hello"?! "Oh my god Cory oh my god"! "Topanga are you okay"? "Cory"?! "Nebula is pregnant". 


	15. Authors Note 2RE: Feedback on reviews

Authors Note: I'm glad to see that some people like my story and expect the next chapter up soon. To those who don't, sorry.  
  
There is one review that I'm getting a little fet up about. I've gotten it a couple times: The whole 'flying to New York' from Philedelphia thing'. Ok my reply to that is I live in Canada: I'm a Canadian. I don't know where the states in the United States lie, so I just guessed on that one. Some of you are giving me a hard time on that one, however, I've never studied the United States or anything. I don't have it memorized.  
  
Another thing is, people don't like my storyline. If you don't like it, stop reading it. I don't have 'to keep to the storyline'. That's what a fanfiction is all about! There is no storyline! Yes, I understand the whole Eric thing a couple of you have mentioned. It was not to make Eric look stupid, I too watch the Boy Meets World episodes: I've seen them all quite a few times. The Strawberry Shortcake dolls were a tribute to my little sister, and also to add some humor into the story!  
  
Typos: Understood. I could improve on those. However, I just started school a bit over a month ago which means I have 'beginning of the year homework'. I can bearly post on here so I'm sorry but your just going to have to deal with the typos. I try hard, but honestly: I don't feel like failing Grade 7. Just this week for example over the course of it I had tests in every subject and a monsterous amount of homework. This is something that I do in my spare time and that if it came to it, I didn't have to do it. But I like it and I like hearing from everyone. I try my best I really do.  
  
Someone also said that I should really work on my writing. Yes, I'm 12. I'm still learning different techniques etc. But I also wanted that person to know that I have never gotten anything less than an A+ in that area. As a matter of fact, that is my strongest subject in school and I'm doing very well in it.  
  
I make it sound like they have been there for sometime now. Generally I'll say 'bla bla months later' or whatever. So if you think I'm doing that, try and watch out for those.  
  
Topanga's monthly visits turned weekly because she got pregnant. That would be why.  
  
I don't want to sound like I'm criticizing any of you, but some of you continually read it when you don't like it. If you don't like it, then stop reading it. I just figure that it's a good idea to express my opinion as you do on my story as I am doing right now. Thank you everyone and you can expect the next chapter up soon.  
  
Alaina 


End file.
